The Other Side of Carolina
by Agent Washington D.C
Summary: What if Connie wasn't the one suspicious of Project Freelancer, what if it was Carolina?


**Author's Note: Hello! It's been a while since I last typed a chapter or fanfiction and I apologize for that. My other fanfics are currently on hiatus, so, it'll just be this one that you will see updated. Hope you enjoy and please gives reviews! I love reading them!**

Carolina leaned against the icy cold metal in her armor camouflage, waiting for the Director to tell her to give North and South support. She took her magnum from her holster and played around with the slide, she sighed, "Sitting around in the cold doing absolutely fucking nothing, great…" She then heard North say something to South that caught her attention, "South, set your trackers." "Nah takes too long." South replied. Carolina wanted to get her radio and yell at her to turn on her tracker, the Director's orders are to, "Not inform the other Agents that you are there with them as support until told so." "Huh, what a bunch of shit." Carolina thought.

"While it's loading set your godamn trackers, there's bound...South I've got something hot on thermal, two small dots."

_That can't be good._

"Come on, come on…" South said impatiently.

"South check your six! I think something's in there!"

Carolina waited for a noise, all she could hear was silence. What happened? Did South get caught? Is she injured? Did she complete the objective? Next thing she heard was a gunshot followed by a blaring alarm.

_Great, way to go South. Should've listen to your brother._

"Director, permission to assist South and North?"

"_Denied, until I say so you are to stay where you are, is that clear agent?" _The Director said strictly over the radio. Carolina cussed under her breath, but listened anyways, "Crystal sir."

"_Good…"_

She watched North throw a shotgun to South and blow a soldier's head off. The duo worked well together like a well oiled machine...until the rust came, which was the many troops running to the three balconies that surrounded the Dakota's rendezvous point. There had to be somewhere around fifty to eighty troops there, they were preparing for an ambush and the Dakota's were heading straight for it. Carolina was about to let that slide, "Director, enemy troops have surrounded the twin's rendezvous point, if I do not inform or help them, there will probably be a good chance one of them shall be injured or worse. Permission to engage?"

"_Permission denied, do not engage the troops!"_

"Sir, if I do nothing about it, there will probably be...difficult consequences for them!" Carolina said a little angrier this time.

"_Agent, my orders are-"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Carolina cut him off, "Fuck your orders! I'm not letting them waltz right into an ambush!" And with that, she cut the connection.

"Alright, now I gotta think of a plan and execute it in mere seconds." Carolina thought.

She looked at the platform nearest to her, they were setting up a turret and had multiple soldiers placed on each side of it, then the left and right platforms had and least twenty soldiers on each. This was going to be difficult, she need a plan to take a good number of them out in seconds. She looked back to the first platform and spotted a man with a rocket launcher.

_Oh I've got a plan now._

Carolina jumped off the ledge she stood on and kicked the turret operator knocking him down to the cold metal floor, before anyone else realized it, she elbowed the rocket launcher soldier in the spine, causing him to arch backward and letting go of his weapon. She quickly grabbed it and dropped a couple of grenades behind her and jumped off. The grenades blew up the platform which caused it and the people standing on it to fall to the frozen ocean below.

_Bing._

Carolina aimed the rocket launcher to her left and shot. She heard a satisfying explosion with the cranking of bending metal.

_Bada._

To her right, she shot again, bodies of the insurrectionist flew up and landed near her.

_Boom._

The base level door opened up and she dropped the rocket launcher and pulled out dual magnums and pointed it at whoever came through.

"Carolina?" North asked.

"Hey."

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" South snapped.

"Oh I'm just helping out." Carolina said as she shot a insurrectionist officer crawling toward a shotgun.

"Thanks Carolina, appreciate it." North said thankful.

"Your Welcome, 479er, could you pick us up for extraction?"

"_Already there."_

"Nice." Carolina complimented and jumped off the ledge.

"Uhhh, did she just?"

"I think she did North."

Suddenly a pelican hovered right in front of them with Carolina standing on top, "You two ready to go?"

"Son of a Bitch I hate flying…" South muttered.

"You'll be fine South, just stay strapped in."

The twins jump on and into the hatch. The twins strapped in the seats and Carolina jumped into the co-pilot seat.

"Incoming transmission, I've got it. This is Eagle 479er go for secure."

"Secure, hello Agent Carolina."

"Good morning FILSS, nice to hear your voice."

"Is this a bad time? You sound, occupied."

"No, was able to the the team out without trouble."

"If you are available, the Director would like to speak to you."

"Carolina we've got two B-65 fighter jets on our tail!" 479er yelled.

"Okay, scratch that FILSS, trouble just came."

"Roger that Carolina, fly safe and have a nice day." FILSS replied.

"Are you taunting me? Nevermind, 47 can you shake them?"

"Not a chance, they're much faster than us...We just got locked on!"

"Sending out flares."

"Locked on again!"

"Hate to tell you, but uhh, no more flares."

"WHAT! Godamn it Ricky, I'm gonna kill him when I get back. Alright taking evasive maneuvers! Hold on!" 479er pulled the plane straight up into the sky, missiles and fighter jets following close behind.

"47 those missiles are getting uncomfortably close to us!" screamed a terrified South.

Suddenly 479er turned off the thrusters and turn the pelican to the right vertically and turn back on the thrusters.

"Nice move but they're still on our ass 47!" North yelled.

"Wait for it…" Then suddenly, the jets behind them blew up into a fiery blaze which fell in the the ocean below.

"Wow, impressive 47." Carolina said.

"Thank you."

"How the hell did you do that?" South asked.

"Well, after I made that hard right turn, the missiles flew straight up and then started following me again, but I guessed if I go fast enough with those other guys following, the missiles would hit them."

"So you just gambled our lives on a guess you made."

"...Pretty much."

"Just another reason to add to my list of why I hate flying..." South sighed.

Carolina chuckled and then said, "Don't worry South, here comes the Mother of Invention."

"Oh thank fucking Christ."

As soon as they landed south ran out of the pelican and into York, "Fuck, watch it York."

"Ummm, Okay? Anyways where's Carol?"

His question was answered by Carolina tackling him to the ground, "Ahh, Jesus!"

"Jesus isn't here, I am." Carolina said in a facetious voice while sitting on his chest.

"Yeah, guess I was wrong, uhh, help me up?"

Carolina offered him a hand and pulled him into a hug, "Good to see you again York."

"You too…" York said softly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"_Agents North, South, and Carolina, please report to the Director's office." _FILSS said over the speakers.

"Crap, I'm gonna get my ass busted."

"For what?" York questioned.

"Oh nothing, just telling him "Fuck your orders" and disobeying them."

"...You're totally fucked."

"Thanks for the confidence asshole."

"That's what I'm here for."

**Author's Note: And that's the first chapter down. I'm a bit rusty from having not wrote any fanfics in months, but still hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell if I need to improve on anything, it's great help! I'll see you guys in the next chapter and have a Fantastic Day! :D**


End file.
